Royalty
by ThumperMiggles
Summary: Toph, a princess was spoiled and pampered since she was little. She has never felt pain, nor suffering. Sokka, a knight of her court has found much suffering, and people in his life have been lost. He has felt more suffering than most. Tokka, TophSokka
1. Chapter 1

_"Royalty"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN:_This was a writing prompt from the lovely Twilight Rose2. Thanks!

And now, to my delightful reviewers:

Megi52

Soul Stealer 2K4

Samee15

StaYgolden3262

Chicago Girl11

Dee Lee

Rutger5000

Trombob

I-Embrace-OCD

Jewely2951

Erizibang

Of course, this will be another one of my Tokkas... Yay Tokka! Multichaptered, thanks to Twilight Rose2 's prompt. First multi-chaptered, please no flames. Please. , enjoy!

* * *

"Princess Toph, wake up." I groaned. As usual, I wasn't in the mood to be woken up so early, and this was no exception.

"Princess, you are to review the court." I chose not to answer.

"MISS BEI FONG! WAKE UP NOW!" I woke up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I opened my eyes to the usual, dark and colorless world I always awoke to. It would be another sightless, boring, dark day with nothing to look forward to except or sitting on the throne that was mine, and "seeing" weak, pointless faces that would attempt to impress me and fail. I was going to almost look forward to feeling their mouths slowly turn form a smile into a frown, or see them leave the palace sulking, crying even, when I turned them down from a position on the palace guard or army. I enjoyed laughing in their faces when they treated me like a gentle, sweet princess, and feeling their hearts race with surprise. I got dressed in my robes, the ones that irritated my skin so much, it made me want to rip it in half. I slipped on the "slippers" I was to wear. (I had already ripped the bottoms of them off.) I walked out of my room, and pulled my hair up in it's favorable bun. Leaving my bangs in my face as I always did, I headed towards the throne room. I entered, where a few maids greeted me.

"Hello, Princess Bei Fong." My brow furrowed.

"Call me Toph. Princess sounds stuffy."

"Yes, miss," they answered. I slowly made my way over to where my parents sat, and the empty chair nest to them that was mine.

"Good morning, Toph," said my mother.

"Good morning mother." As usual, the morning greeting was forced, and I had my teeth gritted when I said this.

"Father is out today. We will be recruiting and reviewing the palace guard again today."

"Yes, mother." I smiled. Another amusing day.

* * *

SOKKA'S POV

I wrung my hands in nervousness, today, I would be trying out for the palace guard of King and Queen Bei Fong. I was still shaky on my swordsmanship, and apparently, only the best of the best were allowed in. However, to be in the guard or army of the Bei Fong's was such an honor (it had good pay too), that people in your village would know you almost forever. Or so it seemed to me. The gates opened, and I followed the long line of confident swordsmen, archers, practically every weapon possible was wielded. I gulped, and passed through the gates. As the line got smaller and smaller, it was eventually time for me to enter.

"So, another kid trying to get into the army, are you?"

I looked up, surprised. It was Toph Bei Fong, the princess of the Earth Kingdom. She was beautiful, like I had heard. For a twelve year old, she had a lot of spunk too. From the looks of it, exact opposite of the usual gentle princess type. She was wearing pale green robes, and when I looked at her eyes, they were a cloudy green. Like the rumors had said, she was blind too. Her ebony hair was pulled up into a loose bun and her bangs were covering most of her face. However, even though she was princess, I couldn't help but retort.

"Yep. Just another amazing awesome, smart kid like me trying to get into the army of the Bei Fongs." The queen was sitting at another line interviewing other candidates. to my surprise, the princess laughed.

"I like your spunk, kid. What makes you want to become a soldier?"

"For one, I'm not a kid. I'm older than you for that matter. and I want to become a soldier because many people dear to me died by the Fire Nation's hands, and I want the Fire Nation to stop causing other people suffering like mine." She looked rather thoughtful for a moment, and then said,

"Good reason. I'll leave you to the mercy of the generals and see what they think of your skills." She pointed directly towards the door, which was odd for one who was blind, I bowed.

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

* * *

TOPH'S POV 

That had to be the first soldier I had let into the examination room in my entire life. Unlike the others, when he said things, he meant them. When people said, "It's an honor to meet you, princess," they never meant it. Lies were all I heard from them, and that was why I denied them. And he had character. Sarcasm, irony, the things that made me laugh, not the things that made me want to sleep or earthbend the speaker to the water tribes. These were my traits of a good soldier - integrity, confidence, and honesty. They had to be themselves, not some stuffy old soldier that they thought was ideal. The review of the soldiers was finished, and I headed back to my room for a small nap, smiling, and thinking about the funny, smart-mouthed soldier that made me laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Royalty"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _Sorry it took so long, lack on inspiration. Help me, guys! Any ideas? Please message/review me if you do. Thanks!

And now, to my lovely reviewers:

Grey Field

Samee15

Twilight Rose2

Gasps Oh no!

How could it be?

Only three?

Are you guys betraying me?!

Cries

No, I was just kidding. I love all my reviewers!

From a request, will now be trying to double space paragraphs and make it easier to read. Sorry, guys! I have updated the previous chapter to make it look pretty.

I have noticed that I always forget a disclaimer. So here's Toph, helping me with a Disclaimer.

Toph: Thumper. WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THUMPER!?

ThumperMiggles: Technically, it's my bunny's name, not mine.

Toph: You took the name of the RABBIT!? Why the name of a FREAKING RABBIT?!

ThumperMiggles: Well, A rabbit is a rabbit. So there.

Toph: Yeah... Sure.

ThumperMiggles: Unlike Toph here, I'm not rich enough to own Avatar, the Last Airbender.

Toph: Dang right that is. All she owns is a bunny, and her bunny's name.

ThumperMiggles: Got that right. So enjoy!

* * *

I woke up in the morning, yet instead of feeling annoyed that I was waking up to another boring morning at the palace, I was somewhat refreshed. I could remember the defiant, confident way that boy walked. Sokka, was it? Yes, that was it. Sokka, from the Water Tribe. I smiled, simply remembering the way he talked to me. There wasn't a single word which he had used that greasy tone that others did. It was... Somewhat smooth, the way he talked. Something flowing. Like water... I snapped out of my brief trance. I got up, and dressed. Off to see the early morning practice, and see if he had gotten into the army.

Walking down the hall, I turned the corner to the outdoor courtyard. I could already feel the rippling pulsation that the new soldiers my mother entered into the army made. However, I asked myself where he was. Whispering under my breath,

"_Where are those heavy footsteps? Where the heck is he?"_

Finally, I heard it. He was just down the line, near the back. Those short, pronounced footsteps... That was him.

"Good morning, Miss Bei Fong. I see your hair is very nice today. All messy." I giggled a little.

"I see you made it into the army. Lucky you." This time, he laughed. I walked over to the general.

"Sir, I am going to borrow Sokka for a moment."

"Yes Ma'am." I grabbed Sokka by the arm. His heartbeat fluttered for a moment. I wondered why, but then he said,

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'd like to know you a little, smart guy. And we need to see how strong you are - and get you promoted."

"Why me, though?"

"Because I like you. Unlike those other idiots, you actually tell the truth." I could feel his face turn into a sheepish grin.

"Well, it's a trait." I smirked.

"Runs in the family, does it?"

"Pretty much."

Suddenly, I shouted "ROCK-LIKE!" and hurled a huge boulder at him. He pulled out his sword (which was oddly black) and sliced the rock in half. I smiled.

"Good. At least you have reflexes."

"You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't. That makes all the difference." He frowned, and I could feel it. It made my heart sink like a stone. I wanted him to feel better... I lifted my hands to his face and pushed up the corners of his mouth.

"A smile is a frown, turned upside down," I said.

"That's just plain cheesy."

"But it's true."

"Good point."

"Toph - May I call you Toph?"

"Sure."

"Toph, I think we are going to be very good friends."

"You think?! AMAZING!" At this, we both laughed.

* * *

Alright, who has ideas. Give me ideas! I need them! (That's why this chapter is so short. It was forced... T.T)

Thumpy Miggles


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, this story has been discontinued. I can't work under multi-chaptered conditions. But I wrote a long oneshot to make up for it. Pretty long, anyways. Kind of. I appreciate all the reviews I got for this story, I do apologize, I couldn't really get the story in character.

Thumper P. Miggles


End file.
